


Memories

by Kh530



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: Trent remembers his time as a Power Ranger





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkRangerV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to one of the most awesome PR fans and friend I have! Happy Birthday and thanks for being such an awesome writing partner.

Stepping through the doors of Reefside High School sent a flood of memories rushing back into Trent’s mind. It’d been five years since his time as a Power Ranger, but he remembered it clearly. He remembering fighting—fighting the people he loved and cared about more than anything. But it was more than that.

He remembered fighting with them, protecting them. He remembered Kira’s the sound of Kira’s voice when she hit just the right note. He remembered Ethan’s cheer when he finished a particularly hard level of whatever game he’d been playing. He remembered the sound of Conner always cheering on their team and his smile when he scored a goal.

Trent remembered Dr. O’s encouraging words whenever one of them screw up—whether it be in a battle or in a fight. He remembered Hayley just being Hayley—about everything about her being wonderful and kind and so motherly.

Often when Trent thought back to his time as a Ranger--especially on the bad days when his mental health was being an asshole--he thought of the fighting, of hurting those he loved.

But right now, at this point, he felt at peace and he relished in it.


End file.
